1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foot peg devices and more particularly pertains to a new foot peg device for providing a comfortable foot rest for a motorcycle driver that supports the foot and ankle of the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot peg devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 555,576 describes a foot support device for vehicles that supports the entire bottom of a foot. Another type of foot peg device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,589 having a post that is attachable to a motorcycle and a convex gripping pad that is removably attachable to the post. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,393 again showing a post having a plurality of gripping pads positioned thereon.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that supports and grips the bottom of the foot and also supports the heel of the rider. This is particularly useful when the rider wishes to place their feet in front of the motorcycle seat. The heel support would aid in allowing the rider to retain their feet off of the ground without any leg strain.